User blog:DarkRogue/Chris:Her life
I hurried down the hall to get to eighth period. My keychains on my camo messenger backpack acknowledged my late arrival as I closed the door behind me. Mr. Bowle looked up from his desk. I tried to smile but, rarely did I do good when I was in trouble. My friends Rose and Cassie gave me small frowns before they bent their heads to finish writing in their notebooks. "Ahh Chris Forbes. And what makes you late young lady?" Mr. Bowle asked. He pulled out a small stack of pink papers and started writing. CRAP! A pink slip! I yelled at myself. He quickly wrote and tore it off the stack. I took it gingerly hoping he didn't notice my pale hand shaking. I hurried back to my seat and pulled out my black notebook with Howl off Howl's moving Castle on the front. I smiled and searched for my pen (rarely did I use pencils) so I could write the homework. The strict History teacher started writing on the board. I finished and looked up. My worst enemy. On the board in big red letters said "POP QUIZ; MIDDLE AGES" I slipped out my notes and quickly went over them. I was reading about the King and Queen of England when a green piece of paper covered it. "Read your messages! Love, R & C" I shook my head and crammed it in my bag. I pulled down my ponytail so my dark brown hair made a curly curtain. I looked over at the boy beside me. He had black shoulder length hair and green eyes. He worked quickly. I looked over and saw his name. I sat my pen down and gave a light nudge. It rolled to the floor. He smiled and we both bent to pick it up. "Sorry. Stupid pen. Always rolling away." I whispered as Devon and I both reached for it. I felt my face get very hot. Devon picked it up and placed it on my desk. He was new and I could tell. He had no notes and his bag had a Superman pin on it. I chuckled. He looked down and covered it with his hand. His turn to blush. He locked eyes with me. "Yeah. They have a mind of their own sometimes. I'm Devon Smith. I just moved here." he whispered back. I nodded and slid my bag under my desk making sure he could see my X-Men, Spiderman, Justice League, Batman, Hellboy and Green Hornet pins on my bag. I turned back and wrote the questions down. I knew these because this last month was the rare month that I actually worked in History. I slid my notes to Devon. "Here. I hope you can undersatnd my writing. It kinda sucks. Sorry." I said. Devon hurried and read them before slipping them back. I wrote the date, my name, hour and POP QUIZ in the right hand corner of my paper. I finished and fished for my book in my bag. It wasn't there. I opened my bag wide and looked. Lipgloss, eyeliner, mascara, crushed papers, textbooks, 20 dollar bill, and crushed poptarts but, no book. I sat up and opened my notebook to my drawing section. I draw anime and was working on a little girl in a river. I felt eyes and looked around. Devon and Rose were watching me. I closed my book and looked up at the clock. We had five minutes. I thanked Mrs. Robbs for keeping me in the office from sixth hour to most of eighth hour. I started packing and the small group around me noticed and followed my lead. Another note slipped onto my desk. "405-464-8392. What's yours?" I tore off the number and wrote mine. I put it in Devon's open hand. The bell rang and I stood. Everyone filled out and turned in their papers. I hurried in behind two cheerleaders and squeezed out. I ran down the hall my bag hitting my legs. "Chrissy! Wait Chrissy!" Rose's clear voice rang out. I turned and she ran right into me. I laid on the ground and cursed Rose in my head. Rose got up and then she came right back down her elbow getting me in the stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Cassie pull Rose up. I glared at Rose. "How's the hallway floor, Chrissy? Should I tell Jim you'll take over sweeping?" Rosee asked returning my glare with a playful grin. I stood and dusted my butt off. My black converse's laces were undone. Cassie put out her knee. I smiled and put my foot up so she could tie it. "That new guy is really cute!" I said as I pulled my foot down. Cassie shook her beach blond medium hair. I pushed my glasses up. I had gotten my blue glasses a few days ago. Rose punched Cassie's arms. I smiled. The girls looked at me then behind me. They pointed and turned me around. Devon was against the red lockers and Amy the head cheerleader was kissing him. I shook my head and walked towards them Rose and Cassie taking their places. Now we weren't friends that gossiped about boys at sleepovers now we were The Trio. The whole school knew us as The Trio who practically ruled right below the cheerleaders. Everyone moved from their lockers and stared. Amy must have noticed the change because she looked up from the victim. I pushed my head high and passed my stuff off to Rose the nonfighter. Devon looked angry and confused. I stood between him and Amy. "Something wrong, Forbes?" Amy sneered. I gave her the death glare and she moved a few steps back. I followed her and Cassie followed me. We advanced against her. Cassie handed me a ponytail holder and I pulled my hair back. Amy didn't look afraid. She was unlucky. It was Thursday. My free day from parents. Someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned back and Devon released it. He stepped over to Rose. Rose shifter her wieght away from him. "Yeah. Something is wrong. You need to keep your hands off Devon! He didn't do anything to you! Can you stop being so....pushy and get a life?! We won't let you keep attacking boys!" I spat turning back to Amy. She smiled and pushed back a lock of my hair. I slapped her hand away. Her grin changed to a mischevious look. I leaned forward. Cassie's prescene moved away. "Leave Devon off your lunch tray. He isn't your's for taking." I yelled. Amy slapped my face. I lost it. Cassie and Rose's prescenes took me. Rose covered my eyes and Cassie grabbed me from behind. They manuevered me down the hall. "Chris calm down! Stop thrashing!" Cassie said. I thrashed more. A door opened and something warm was on my cheeks. Rose moved and I looked around at the back lot of the school. Cassie's grip lightened and then released. I looked around. Devon had our stuff and was with us. I sat on the railing and calmed myself. "Heads up." Cassie said. I put my hands out. I opened the diet coke. I took a sip. "What was that about?" Devon asked he put our stuff down and sat on the ground across from me. Rose stood at my left and Cassie at my right. Rose's black hair was short and straight against her olive skin. She was taller than me the same height of Cassie. I gave Cassie my drink. I sat back and looked at him. "Amy is the head cheerleader. She preys on new guys. But before that introductions. I am Chris Forbes and I am the leader. This is Cassandra Phillips she is the back up. And this is Rose Nils she is our nonfighter. She keeps me under-control. We make The Trio. We protect everyone in the school from the cheerleaders ecspecially Amy Leves. When we form our Trio-angle everyone part and let us through. They know how angry we get. When Amy does what she did to you we take immediate action but, never has she slapped one of us. Rose is from Eqypt but, has never fought in her life. Cassie is from Texas and she has fought her whole life. I on the other third hand have been fighting for awhile. Everyone is scared but, grateful about our prescene here. We will do anything to protect people." I popped my neck and knuckles. I reached down and pulled up my black and white knee socks. Rose undid a knot in my hair I hadn't noticed. She pulled out the ponytail holder. "Oh. Well thanks. I don't like Amy but, I do like someone else here." Devon said. I stood straight and picked up my bag standing at 4' 11" I wasn't very tall but, tall enough. I slid my bag on and shook out my hair. Cassie and Rose took their things and we started for the lot. Devon walking beside me pushing Rose over to Cassie. "Chrissy my mom called and said your suppose to walk home with me. We have to hurry though if we are going to get the horses from your house. Jones Avenue is awhile away." Rose said. We said goodbye to Cassie and we hurried. Cassie climbed into her yellow VW Vintage Bug. Devon kept up. "I live on Jones Avenue too. " he said. We all ran across the road into the ditch. I pulled a sticker out off my sock as we stopped to let a truck pass. We ran up the road coming to my large two story house. Rose and I turned into my drive and Devon kept walking. "Nice meeting you Chris and Rose." he said. I blushed and hurried to the house. I opened the door and ran up the stairs skipping some steps. I slipped out of my school clothes and pulled on my chocolate breeches, matching boots and my white top that had a camera on it. I ran down stairs and grabbed my keys to the barn, my slider phone, a thermos of hot chocloate that I always brought on rides and my helmet. Rose had changed into her deer breeched, black boots and her blue jacket. She tossed my NorthFace jacket. We went out of the house and joggged up the gravel road to my big brown barn. Neighs floated out as we opened the door. I thrusted the keys in my small pocket and ran down the aisle. I unlocked the Tack Room and grabbed two grooming kits. "I got Athena and Myth." Rose said as she came in and took the kits. I nodded and grabbed two bridles. We were trying to hurry. I walked out. Athena Rose's pinto was tied at the crossties closest to the Tack Room and Myth my Friesan mare was tied at the end. I hung the bridles beside the horses and walked to Myth. I grabbed a brush and hurried through her grooming. I grabbed the hoof pick and looked down at Rose. Rose was tackling a knot in Athena's mane. "Dang knot." she mumbled. I whistled. She looked up. I threw her my mane and tail spray. She smiled and worked it in. I ran my hand down Myth's leg and squeezed her fetlock. "Hoof, girl." I ordered. Myth shifted her weight and lifted a large feathered hoof. I brushed the feathering away and picked out the sawdust. I moved quickly through the remaining hooves. I passed Rose and Athena to get my english saddle. I hurried back to Myth with the saddle and white pad. I slid the pad onto her back and smoothed it out. I plopped the saddle on lightly and cinched it. Myth picked up her front legs to get used to it a trick I taught her. I slid her halter onto her neck and put the bridle on leaving the halter there. I ran down the aisle and grabbed Rose's saddle and green pad with pink stiching. She was willing the bit into Athena's mouth when I came back. I put the pad on her and then the saddle. I cinched it and picked up her legs and the patted her shoulder. I went into the tack room and put the kits up. I came back and took the halter off Myth. We clip clopped down to the exit. Athena followed Myth. I leaped into the saddle and grabbed Myth's mane. Rose was trying to get Athena to hold still. I leaned down and held the reins. She smiled and got up quickly. "Let's go!" I said. We set off down the drive to the road. Category:Blog posts